A day That Finally Came
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: ONE SHOT What if Micky lived and asked Lu to marry him? How would their wedding day of gone. This is my first strong medicine fanfic os I hope you like it R


Summery: What if Mickey had lived and he had asked Lu to marry him. How would have their wedding day gone? By the way it is end of 4th season on doctor Jackson is still there.

On Lu and Mickey's wedding day they first woke up in their house that Mickey had bought Lu for a wedding gift.

Mickey: Morning Sunshine

Lu: Morning I can't believe that we are getting married today.

Mickey: I know I can't wait for you to be mine. All mine

Lu: I know

Micky: When is Lana going to come and pick you up.

Lu: I have a feeling she is going walk in and come right up her within a minute.

30 seconds later Lana came through their bedroom door.

Micky: How do you do that?

Lu: A gift

Lana: Awwwww but now Lu has to get to the hair salon and then to the hotel to put on her dress and Peter is downstairs waiting for you.

Lu: Is Andy, Dana, Kayla, (AN she is all ready there and working at Rittenhouse) Jesse and Lizzie going to meet us at the hair parlor?

Lana: Yes now get dressed you two Lu I will grab your tiara and Veil.

Lu: K

Lana left so they could get dressed. A few minutes later Lu and Micky walked down the stair case hand-hand to a waiting Lana and Peter.

Lana: You Ready?

Lu and Micky: Yea

They went outside and two limos were waiting.

Lu: Who paid for these?

Peter: Doctor J

Lu: Dang How long can we us them?

Lana: All day

Micky: Cool lets go

Lu and Lana got into 1 limeo and Micky and Peter got in the other one.

The boys went to the hotel and they girls went to the hair Solon. When the Limeo pulled up Lu loved the face on Kayla, Andy and Dana. Lu: Hey Guys Kayla: How did you get this ride? Lana: Doctor J Kayla: Nice They went in. The first got their hair done, Lu was having it up really nice and hair hanging down and it was all curly. She got her tiara put in and it was soooo nice. Then she got her veil in. Once it was all in she almost cried. Lana came over. Lana: What's wrong kid? Lu: Nothing Lana: Now Lu I have known you long enough to know that it is never nothing. So what's up? Lu: I don't know I am just happy that's all. Lana: I know The guys were at the hotel chilling in the pool before they went up to the room to ready. Micky got out for a minute to call Lu to see what she was up to. He called Lana's cell phone sense Lu left hers at the house. Lu and the girls were all in the limeo on the way to the hotel when Lana's cell phone rang. 

Lana: Hello Oh Hello Micky yea she has been dying to talk to you. Yea Here you go (she gave Lu the Phone)

Lu: Hey Honey how's it going?

Micky: Good we are just sitting in the Pool we are heading up to the room now.

Lu: Good cause we are in the lobby bye

Micky: Bye

They hung up

Micky: They are in the Lobby

Peter: Cool your going to go see her aren't you?

Micky: Yea

With that he went out and Lu was waiting.

Lu: Hey you

Micky: Hey

Lu: So only 6 hours. You ready to not be single

Micky: Yea sense I am going to be able to spend my life with you it will be perfect.

Lu: Good Hey I have to get up to the room I will see you later?

Micky: Yea see you later

They kissed and lu went upstairs with Lana, Kayla, Andy, Jesse, and Lizzie and Micky and his groomsmen dried off and went up stairs.

BRIDAL ROOM

Lu was putting on her dress. It was strapless and has details on the top and it was very pricessey. Lu loved it. After she put on her gloves and shoes she was ready. There was a Knock on the door. Lana got it and it was Marc.

Marc: Hey mom

Lu: Hey you look so handsome

Marc: Thanks you look sooooooooo Beautiful

Lu: Thanks

Marc: So you ready to get married?

Lu: Yea

He took Lu on his arm and led her out to the hallway. All of the bridesmaids were in their red strapless dresses and were waiting. They went to a room that led to the backyard where the wedding was. Micky and all of the groomsmen were all ready at the front. The Music started and Lizzie went first and then Jesse then Kayla then Andy then Lana. Then the wedding march came on and everyone rose to their feet. Marc and Lu made their way down the isle. Lu loved the look on Mickey's face. He was almost crying. When they made it up the priest said

Priest: Who gives this woman to be married?

Marc: I do

Marc went next to Micky in the line of groomsmen.

Priest: We are gathered today to bring these to people together. In all my years I can just tell be the look in their eye's that they will always love eachother forever. Now Micky do you take Lu to be your wife?

Micky: I do

Priest: and do you Luesia take Micky to be your husband?

Lu: I do

Priest: Now the rings please

Marc gave him the rings

Priest: Now Micky Place this ring on Lu's left ring finger as you repeat me. I Micky

Micky: I Micky

Priest: take you Lu

Micky: take you Lu

Priest: To be my wife

Micky: To be my wife

Priest: To have and to hold

Micky: To have and to hold

Priest: through richer or poorer, sickness and Health till deaths do us part.

Micky: through richer or poorer, sickness and Health till deaths do us part.

Priest: Now Luisa repeat after me as you put this ring on Mickey's left ring finger. I Lusia

Lu: I Lusia

Priest: Take you Micky to be my husband

Lu: Take you Micky to be my Husband

Priest: To have and to hold

Lu: To have and to hold

Priest: through richer or poorer, sickness and Health till deaths do us part.

Lu: through richer or poorer, sickness and Health till deaths do us part.

Priest: By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride

Micky lifted the veil and kissed Lu full on.

Priest: My I present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Miguel Uranus.

Lu and Micky went back down the isle and into the limeo waiting for them at the front of the hotel and headed for a park where theirs were going to be taken.

R and R


End file.
